Dagran
''The leader of the mercenaries, Dagran is an exceptionally driven and capable individual, be it on the battlefield or while negotiating with potential employees. His actions and drive have earned him the full trust and respect of his team. Dagran met and recruited Zael at a young age and, through time, has become like an older brother to Zael. - Instruction Manual'' Dagran (クオーク''Kuōku; ''Quark in the Japanese version) is Zael's best friend in the game. He is a young man just like Zael. Dagran has fought along with Zael throughout the continent, wanting to pursue the dream of a better life by becoming a knight. In the past, Dagran has promised Zael to make sure they both become knights. He is initially the tritagonist, but later becomes the secondary antagonist and the final boss after it is revealed that he's been working with Zangurak to recreate the world for personal revenge. Appearance Dagran has olive skin and golden irises. He is rather muscular and tall, as he is one of the strongest fighters in the game. He has short black hair which is partially shaved at the temples and is adorned with a single feather. He also has sideburns and some stubble on his chin. On the back of his neck he has an abstract tattoo. Through his left ear is a yellow and black earring. Dagran's concept art shows him wearing clothing similar to the Heavy Armor and Greaves. He wears a white short-sleeved shirt, over which he has a sleeveless black jacket. He wears dark trousers and thigh-high black boots with spurs as well as a black waist cape. He has a red belt as well. He wears little armor save for some dark waist and leg armor, and spiked sabatons (other artwork depicts him wearing some arm armor and a shield). However, he wears various pieces of additional accessories, including many colorful bracelets, fingerless gloves, necklaces, and armbands. The concept art also shows him with a katana and his Traive (the first sword he ever bought). Background Years before the events of The Last Story, Dagran lived in a village which was burned down when he was still young. The raid was actually committed by Lazulis Knights who were on the main continent for unknown reasons: one knight went overboard and killed everyone there, including Dagran's family, leaving him alone in the world. Dagran eventually meets up with Zael in another city, and, noting how the two of them are alone in the world, he takes Zael along with him. A mercenary group is formed, with Dagran acting as the leader and Zael as the sub-leader. The group is formed as a means for survival, but Dagran promises Zael he will make him an honorable knight. Dagran suggested they should travel together, as his village burned down as well, and he felt this commonality could motivate them to work hard. He purchases a sword, not realizing is in fact only a ceremonial sword; nonetheless, he keeps it with him at all times and regularly cleans and sharpens the sword to maintain its good condition (almost to the point that Zael believes his constant cleaning of the sword is an obsession). In reality, Dagran's intial purpose for recruiting Zael into his mercenary group was to eventually get revenge for his village's destruction and the murder of his family. He kept secret his real intentions for starting his mercenary band from the rest of the members. At one point in time, he discovers that General Asthar was in charge of the company of soldiers that eventually went beserk and destroyed his home. He was unaware that General Asthar, although he did not commit the crime, took the blame for his soldiers' actions. Story During the course of the story, Dagran acts as more than just the leader of the mercenaries. He also cares about them and treats them as a family. During the events of the game, he gives the leadership of the group to Zael. Although being very close, he starts distancing himself from the mercenaries, disappearing in some occasions without explaining. When Zael fights Therius at the end of the game the second time, Therius tells him that General Asthar took the responsibility for the knight that went overboard and killed countless innocent people in Dagran's village, because as their leader he felt the blame should rest solely on him. Personality Dagran is, initially, a trusting and caring friend to the mercenaries, and especially to Zael. He treats them all as his family and shows distress whenever losing a member. He trusts Zael to the point that he entrusts leadership of the group to him when Dagran is injured in battle. Dagran is a capable leader who assess the battlefield before fighting: thus, when rushing after Zangurak, the others are confused as to why Dagran acted so recklessly suddenly. Dagran makes himself appear trustworthy to potential clients. He is an excellent negotiator, a smooth talker, and was able to convince the Count of Zael's innocence when accused of kidnapping Calista. He was able to quickly gain the Count's favor. However, Dagran soon shows a darker, more ambitious side. Fueled by his deep-rooted lust for revenge, he kills General Asthar during one of the Gurak attacks to Lazulis Castle and frames Jirall for the murder, the latter act he later confesses to Zael. However, killing the General was not enough. His hatred and lust for power and revenge completely consumes him, transforming him into a dark shadow of his former self. During the final battle, he taunts his own mercenary group for being oblivious to the fact that they were only pawns for revenge. When he is fatally wounded by Zael at the end, he expresses regret for his actions, saying his revenge blinded him of the fact that he did have a family. Gallery 403530 293224820771710 1187863591 n.jpg 181823 293221170772075 1459318243 n.jpg 319854 293221527438706 177138648 n.jpg 150789 292068027554056 335561007 n.jpg 72860 292016507559208 1061213267 n.jpg Screenshot_2015-09-20-22-20-42.png|Little Dagran Skills *Power Strike: Temporary increases attack power. *Guard Counter: When guarding sword strikes, performs a counter attack, and while guarding magic, deflects it back to the caster. *Full Guard: Attracts the attention of enemies while increasing the users defense. *Full Counter: Enhanced Full Guard that attracts enemies and counters all of their attacks automatically. *Spirit Attack: Death Sentence: A powerful jumping slash. Inflicts death upon enemies in the area of impact, causing them to perish after a certain length of time. *Slash: (New Game+ only) While hiding behind cover. Move the control stick towards the enemy and press the attack button, you will dash out and attack the enemy. Deals 3x the damage of a normal attack. *Vertical Slice: (New Game+ only) Run up a wall and it will switch to a top-down view. Select where you want to attack and you will jump, hitting the ground and enemies nearby. This attack is also able to diffuse magic circles. *Gathering: (New Game+ only) Casts Gravity and focuses all enemy attention on the user. *Gathering Burst: (New Game+ only) If the user takes damage while Gathering is active, he will build up energy. Deactivating Gathering will release the energy and damage all enemies in the area, inflicting Guard Break. He is one of the three main characters who cannot use magic. Dagran is tied with Syrenne for the second highest Attack stat and has the highest HP in the game. However, he's tied for lowest Magic Attack with Syrenne and has the lowest Magic Defense and Agility, making him one of the weakest characters overall. His overall bad stats may be because Dagran permanently leaves the party halfway through the game and thus is technically a temporary party member, so there would be no need to well develop his stats. During the boss fight against Dagran, he will use Zangurak's version of Gathering Burst lowering your defense on impact and is also able to use Emperor Stab. When you start New Game Plus, Dagran will start the game equipped with Emperor and Hunter Armor/Greaves+9. Quotes (Zael) " Hey, kid. You on your own? Same as me then. Well, come on." (Calista) " It's like looking after a bunch of misbehaving kids..." (Yurick) "Hey!" (Lowell) "She ate 214 of them!" Trivia * Dagran has a similar background to Zael: both of them lived in villages which were burned down, and their families were murdered by the assailants. * Despite the armor he is equipped with, the Traive is always seen on Dagran's render. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mercenaries Category:Males Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Nintendo Category:Main Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Multiplayer Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters